The system of the present invention is of the same general type as the assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,609. As pointed out in the patent, without an adequate voice communication system, the operator of a boat pulling a water skier is continually required to turn his head to check on the skier. Consequently, the operator cannot concentrate his full attention on either of his responsibilities of maneuvering the towing boat with regard for the safety of the water skier, or of ascertaining the presence and condition of the water skier. Moreover, the water skier, without such a communication system, must from time-to-time give visual hand signals to the operator of the towing boat, which detracts from his concentration. In addition, without a suitable voice communication system, the operator of the towing boat is often unaware that the water skier has fallen, or has let go of the tow, and this can be hazardous, since it is often important that the towing boat return and pick up the skier as soon as possible in case of injury.
The communication system forming the subject matter of the present invention, permits constant voice communication to be carried out between the water skier and the operator of the boat, on a two-way basis, so that each can concentrate on his individual duties. Moreover, the voice communication system of the present invention is constructed so that the microphone/speaker unit at the end of the tow line is held in a floatation housing, so that in the event of a spill the skier can still communicate with the operator, and the operator can still communicate with the skier.
Therefore, the two-way voice communication system of the present invention provides a means whereby the water skier may talk to the boat operator and make his wishes known as to the speed and direction of the boat. In turn, the boat operator can keep the water skier informed of any change in the speed or direction of the boat, thereby eliminating the need for hand signals which are often misunderstood. The system of the invention is also helpful in the instruction of beginners in the waterskiing sport, since it can be used in the preparation and in the start of the ski run, as well as during the actual run itself.